1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic device such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor which electrode layers and dielectric layers are laminated alternatively.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in accordance with downsizing and high densification of electronic devices, downsizing, larger capacity and improvement in reliability of the multilayer ceramic electronic device such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor are required. Thus, the fact of increase of lamination number of the dielectric layers and thinning of the dielectric layers itself regarding the multilayer ceramic electronic device, and the fact of improvement in reliability of the multilayer ceramic electronic device are being achieved.
Cited Document 1 describes a dielectric porcelain and a multilayer electronic device whose reliability in a high temperature load test can be improved by including a crystal layer of γ-Y2Si2O7 in a grain boundary phase of the dielectric layers even if they are thinned. Further, Cited Document 1 discloses that the specific permittivity and the dielectric loss of the dielectric porcelain can be enhanced.
However, in the conventional multilayer ceramic electronic device shown in Patent Document 1, the temperature and the voltage in the high temperature load test are 85° C. and 9.5 V. Therefore, the conventional multilayer ceramic electronic device shown in Patent Document 1 still has a problem in highly accelerated lifetime at higher temperature and higher voltage, and higher insulation resistance is further required.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-265260